


Trusting a Demon

by struggling_writer



Series: Trusting Eachother [2]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: And one bad pun, Angst and Feels, Angst with a Happy Ending, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M, Post-Almost Apocalypse (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-09
Updated: 2019-08-09
Packaged: 2020-08-13 07:27:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20170453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/struggling_writer/pseuds/struggling_writer
Summary: As the possible consequences of defying Heaven sink in, Aziraphale tries not to let Crowley see how it is effecting him.a.k.aThe overdue sequel no one asked for





	Trusting a Demon

“Crowley, how long did it take you to Fall?”

Crowley seized up under Aziraphale’s question. It’s not like they had never talked about the Fall, but Aziraphale hadn’t actually asked Crowley about it directly. Crowley had never meant to Fall, so he mostly just hinted about a few things - who he was before, what it felt like - to keep Aziraphale’s curiosity at bay before it got to be too much.

“Angel…”

“Yes, I know you don’t like talking about it,” Aziraphale said. “Please answer this one question and then I’ll drop it.”

Crowley eyed his angel carefully. He could tell that Aziraphale was clearly upset about something, but if Crowley had learned anything in six thousand years, it was that Aziraphale would come to him when he was ready. “It was quick. One second I was looking over the plans for a new star system, the next I was free falling into boiling sulfur. But I was one of the first to Fall, I know of others that took much longer.” Aziraphale made a small noise before burying his nose back into his book.

*

“How long did it take for the last demon to Fall?”

“Angel, what is with you?” Aziraphale gave Crowley his biggest puppy dog eyes. “I think the Fall lasted around two months before everyone showed up. Aziraphale, tell me what’s wrong so I can fix it,” Crowley said. Crowley knew that Aziraphale knew he missed his life before the Fall - albeit less so after he had seen how Heaven had changed, seeming to have forgotten how to love. Crowley also knew that Aziraphale wouldn’t bring up such a sensitive subject without a reason. “Please?”

Aziraphale just went into the kitchen to make some tea.

*

Crowley walked straight into the bookshop, chocolates and a new book tucked under one arm. His angel had been acting strangely ever since the body swap, and somebody dammit, Crowley was going to find out why. Crowley was sauntering through the shop like he owned the place, but his arrogant demeanor changed as soon as he heard soft crying from the back room. The book and chocolates landed with a ‘thunk’ on the floor as Crowley looked into the room and saw that Aziraphale was the one crying.

“Oh, I’m sorry,” Aziraphale said, wiping at his eyes. “We’re closed, I was just about to go and change the- Crowley…” Aziraphale trailed off, turning away and rubbing furiously at his face. “I must have lost track of time, are we due for another lesson in wing grooming?”

“Angel, why are you crying?”

“I’m afraid I don’t know what you’re talking about, dear boy.”

“Aziraphale.”

Aziraphale softened at the look on Crowley’s face. “I… Oh, Crowley, I can’t.” Aziraphale looked down at his hands in his lap, fighting back the tears that were forming again. Crowley reached out and took the angel’s hands.

“Please, Aziraphale.”

Aziraphale look straight into Crowley’s golden eyes, sunglasses gone. “I’m scared, Crowley! Okay? I’m scared of Falling, which is so stupid because you Fell and you’re still the same as before, but after I saw what Hell is really like… I’m sorry Crowley, I’m so, so sorry, but I can’t help it! I’m a coward…” The tears were falling freely again, and Aziraphale gasped as Crowley leaned forward to capture him in a hug.

They sat like that for a while, Aziraphale sobbing into Crowley’s shoulder as he clung to the demon as if for dear life. Crowley buried his face into Aziraphale’s neck, breathing in his scent. Crowley had let this happen. The signs had been there, but he hadn’t done anything to ease his angel’s fears. Crowley opened his eyes to see two long primary feathers - one white, one black - laying on top of each other in the corner of the room. They had come so far. Saved the earth, betrayed Heaven and Hell, become friends.

“Angel, what could you have possibly done to Fall?”

“Practically everything I’ve done since getting to Earth,” Aziraphale chuckled. “Giving away the flaming sword, stopping the apocalypse, the Arrangement. I’ve been very bad at being an angel. Maybe I’ll be a better demon.”

Crowley pulled away from the hug, cupping Aziraphale’s face and brushing his tears away. “Aziraphale, you did that for the humans. The creatures that She created for us to love. You will not Fall for loving them.”

“The Arrangement wasn’t for the humans. That was for us,” Aziraphale said, deciding that the look of joy on Crowley’s face when he said ‘us’ was a trick of the light. “And even if we ignored the Arrangement, it’s not like I’m free of sin. I love food, I love my books, I love my demon, I love dressing nicely - I’ve _danced_ for Heaven’s sake. You Fell for much less than that, it is only logical that I would Fall, too.”

“No,” Crowley said. “We were created to love. You are the only angel left who still knows how to love, and I swear, I will not let you Fall for it. Not for your sweets, not for your books, not for your de-” Crowley’s eyes went wide as Aziraphale’s words sunk in. His demon. Hurt welled up inside of Crowley’s chest. “Your demon. Who- who would that be? I can’t recall you _fraternizing_ with any of your other _hereditary enemies_.”

Aziraphale blushed bright red when he realized what he had let slip. “N-no, of course I haven’t. I-I only like spending time with you, the rest of them are rubbish.” Aziraphale chewed at his lip as he gave Crowley a moment to understand what he was saying.

Crowley felt his heart stop. He was then very aware of the fact that his hand was still resting on Aziraphale’s face. He snatched it away quickly, placing it in his lap. “Your… No one… _Me?_”

“It’s silly, calling you my demon. Just a slip of the tongue, really-”

“Don’t call it silly. Because... you’re my angel.” Crowley shifted one of his hands from his lap and into Aziraphale’s, intertwining their fingers. “I don’t know how this will play out if we decide to run with it. And I won’t force you to do anything you don’t-”

“Crowley,” Aziraphale interrupted. “I know that you’re going to stick with your love story, but if this goes pear shaped- I guess I’ve already fallen for you.” Aziraphale took his free hand and placed it on the back of Crowley’s neck, slowly pulling him in. And it was perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I’m not a hundred percent happy with this, but I’ve been working on this for a month and I don’t think it’s going to get any better. Thank you for reading!


End file.
